


One Word Says it All

by ObsidianQuill (ObsidianRomance)



Series: Rhythm [4]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Daddy Ian, Daddy Mickey, Established Relationship, First Words, I am going to steal this baby, Kissing, M/M, Original Characters - Freeform, Post Mpreg, baby schmoop, curse words, cute baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 00:56:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11863284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianRomance/pseuds/ObsidianQuill
Summary: Mickey and Ian have a jam packed day, but Mikayla finds a way to sneak one more thing into it when she opens her mouth and talks for the first time.





	One Word Says it All

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little bit of world building and we get to see the gears getting into motion for Ian starting his own storefront with Jason. And we finally get to meet Naomi a little bit. And Jayda. I have ideas for timestamps where Jayda and Mikayla have a play date.
> 
> Also - Mikayla is seven months old in this. So this time stamp takes place before Passing Time (which is Mikayla's first birthday).

Mickey originally thought that today would be a good day to pick up two deli sandwiches and take his lunch break with Ian over at the shop. He knows it’s a pretty hectic week for Jason and Ian, and he misses seeing his redhead during daylight hours.

He misses his other little redhead today as well, since Ian took her to work with him. He, Ian, Jason, and Naomi have fallen into a mutually beneficial type of daycare system. Often Mikayla and Jayda are at the workshop, but they’re tucked into a safe corner of the large space with the watchful supervision of any of the four parents. It’s a bit of a juggling act, but they’re making it work. They are a ramshackle group of parents but Mickey thinks they're doing pretty well. There is a short list of things that Mickey knows he is great at and being Mikayla's father is rising to the top of his list. Also something he's good at is navigating the ins and out of Ian Gallagher and doing his damn best at being his partner. Rounding out the list is that he's got a talent for wrangling electricity. That's evident in the fact that since teaming up for the first time, the lighted curio cabinets Ian and Mickey created together have become increasingly more popular. It allows Mickey to spend a day or two a week working at the shop. He doesn’t have regular schedule but he tries to keep his work appointments from spreading further than five days of work a week. It doesn’t always happen that way, but he’s trying. Ian too.

Today, however, Mickey’s failing at that. He worked well into the break he’d scheduled for lunch and now he has to scarf down his sandwich while driving the still wrapped one over to Ian. There is a pang in his gut over having to scrap some down time in the middle of the day but he’ll get over it.

The fact that a majority of his days aren’t focused on self-centered activities actually makes him snort out a laugh.

My, how far he’s come.

Entering the workshop, she spies Naomi seated in a folding chair. Her long, thick, black hair is thrown over her shoulder as she happily rolls a large ball in the direction of the two little girls. Jayda is standing up, her hair a mess of dark curls around her face, clapping at her mother’s actions. Despite starting out paying attention to Naomi, Mikayla is quickly awakre of Mickey’s presence. From her seated position, she’s making rambling noises, which she does often, and sounds like she’s rolling her tongue. For seven months old, she’s still fairly petite but she makes up for it with the biggest dose of personality Mickey’s ever seen in a baby.

Mickey’s about to make his way towards the girls but Ian blindsides him and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s nothing too intense, just a sweet gesture of greeting but it still leaves Mickey dumbstruck for a moment and he drops the deli bag on the ground absently. “I brought you lunch.”

Ian ducks down to retrieve the bag and yanks it open. “Where is your sandwich?” His brows knit in the middle.

“Had to eat it on the way. Sorry. I was fucking starving but I also underestimated how long he last job would take. But figured I would bring yours by anyway. Your skinny ass has to eat something.” Mickey pinches at Ian’s middle and gives him a smug look. Ian’s not actually too skinny, but he’s _Ian_. He’s still the way he’s been for a while now and Mickey’s still trying to figure out if he looks as good as he did before he got pregnant with Mikayla. He’s pretty sure he looks better, harder in some places than he was before. But he’s softer in places too, and the jury is still out on whether he cares about that or not.

“Thanks,” Ian says, letting Mickey’s hips go so that the man can go see their daughter. Her excitement is tangible when Mickey picks her up, her whole face smiling at him.

“Hi sweetheart,” Mickey says in greeting. “Miss me?” And even though she can’t answer, he knows that she has. Cocking his head at Ian he asks, “You going to be working late? ‘Cause I’m almost done with my day, jus’ one more job. I can swing back ‘round when I’m done to pick up Mikayla and take her home - as long as Naomi doesn’t mind watching her.”

Scratching at the back of his head, Ian looks a few shades of guilty when he says, “I got another few hours...So if you could come grab her when you’re done...that will work.”

“You still working on that floor to ceiling monstrosity?”

“Yeah, and you’re not kidding with the word monstrosity. It’s huge,” Ian gestures towards the piece of furniture he and Jason had clearly just been working on. “I hope this guy realizes it’s not going to be possible to bring through a door in one solid piece.”

“I don’t give a shit about that. Just make sure you stay in one solid piece.” It’s a joke, but Mickey gives the words a heavy dose of underlying concern. He catches the time on the clock Ian has leaning awkwardly against the wall. “Shit, gotta go.” He points towards the sandwich. “Eat.” “Yes, mom,” Ian draws out with an eye-roll.

“Oh, fuck off with that mom shit,” Mickey turns so that the hip he has Mikaya propped up on faces Ian. “Tell daddy to get his ass home so we can actually see each him for a few hours before passing out.” The request gets a laugh out of Ian and a smile out of Mikayla because she’s got both of her daddies’ attention. Not standing around to draw their goodbye out longer, Mickey spins on his heels and crosses the distance to where Jayda is sitting. “Hi Jay-bird,” he greets, tousling her hair. She’s a sweet kid and though Mickey’s never really given children much thought, he’s starting to think that the one’s he now has in his life are stellar examples. Cody and Jayda are both kind children and he likes them all the more because they’re seemingly enthralled with Mikayla.

“Hey, Mickey,” Naomi finally says in greeting. “Kinda promised Kayla you would be here a half hour ago. She’s been waiting for you.”

Mickey knows there is no way on earth Mikayla could have understood the logic behind Naomi’s words, even if she had made such a promise to his daughter. “Hi, Naomi. Gotta caught up and I’m not done yet. You sure you don’t mind watching princess here,” he bounces Mikayla on his hip, “a little while longer?”

“Not at all. She’s an angel, really.” Naomi’s smile is genuine when she looks up at Mickey with chocolate brown eyes.

Mickey can’t deny that she’s a beautiful woman, all honey tones and warmth. It’s probably where Jayda gets most of her looks from because she doesn’t have any of the fair qualities that Jason has. “Thanks.” He plops his daughter back down with Jayda and watches how the older child comes to sit beside her and lets out a sing-songy “Mickey.”. She’s able to say Mickey but uses it for both Mikayla and Mickey, so he’s not quite sure who she’s greeting. Mickey doesn’t have to make sure his daughter is settled before he leaves, the two girls play well together, Jayda seeming to understand that Mikayla is a few months younger than her. “Mickey,” Jayda chirps again and hugs the younger girl.

It’s cute but Mikayla’s only response is to babble a bit, her tongue poking out.

“Be good baby girl,” Mickey reminds his daugher, swiping a thumb lovingly over her cheek and taking several backwards steps out of the room so they can keep eye contact as he walks away.

The last thing Mickey sees before he leaves is Naomi making Mikayla’s hand wave at Mickey as says “Say bye-bye Tato.”

This kid is going to take up so much space in his heart that he’s afraid there won’t be much room left for anything else.

***

Jumping down from his SUV, Mickey takes a second to stretch out the kinks in his back. He’d been contorted into weird positions trying to get the last wiring job done and receives a loud pop from his joints when he arches to the left. He takes a deep breath and it hits him just how much he’s looking forward to slipping into his sweatpants and hoping Mikayla’s going to want to snuggle up on the couch and watch some t.v. with him.

When he enters the workshop, Ian’s doing something in back with Jason and doesn’t shift his attention from their work but Naomi spots him right away and waves. She’s seated on the floor now, trying to tug Jayda’s hair into two unruly pigtails. Mickey joins them, crouching down and resting his elbows on his knees so that he's down on everyone's level.

“Thanks,” is all Mickey has to say because he’s pretty sure his body language gets across how much he means it. They still thank each other every time one of them watches the kids but it’s gotten to the point where the verbalization isn’t necessary. They all understand.

“Hey, you guys do the same for Jason and me. Besides, it’s good to let the girls socialize. Look at them, they’re best friends and they aren’t even one. Well, Jayda’s going to be one in a few weeks...but still. You get the point.” She pauses in her job to point at Mickey. "You  _are_ coming to her party. You've got now choice."

Hands up in surrender, Mickey doesn't disagree. Instead, he does as Naomi said earlier and looks at Mikayla. His daughter is trying to mimic Naomi, only, rather than helping, she’s tugging on one side of Jayda’s hair. Jayda lets out a sharp whine and squints her eyes at Mikayla but, instead of acting out, all she says is, “Mickey, no!” Her tone is intended to be a reprimand but her voice is too squeaky to be anything other than adorable.

“Hey, Kayla, cut it out. Why don’t you let Naomi do that, huh?” Mickey works to untangle Mikayla’s fingers from Jayda’s curls. He smiles up at Naomi with his eyes. “Sorry ‘bout that.”

“No harm done.” Naomi shrugs and pulls Jayda onto her lap. The little girl tries to squirm off and reclaim her spot next to Mikayla but her mother holds her firmly enough to stop her. “I feel your pain, by the way. I haven’t seen Jason too much this week so it’s been kind of nice being able to hang around the shop, even with kiddos in tow. You gotta be missing your man.”

“Speaking of which,” Mickey ponders out loud, eyes sweeping the building. He swings Kayla into his arms and walks over to find his boyfriend. He watches the younger man work, protective goggles on his eyes and leaning over a piece of wood as he saws into it. Ian’s arms are tense, muscles on display and accentuated by a thin gleam of sweat. He leans into his work harder and Mickey watches as Ian’s muscles lengthen and show what they can do. Sawdust is raining down over the area and coming to rest on Ian’s skin. “Ian!” Realizing his boyfriend can’t hear him, Mickey barks Ian’s name louder. Flinching from the noise, Mikayla grasps onto her father tighter as he yells, “Ian!”

Finally noticing him, Ian tugs the goggles down so that they hang around his neck, making it easy to see that his face is etched with exhaustion but there is a smile on his lips nonetheless. He powers down his saw and the room is blanketed in a silence. “Oh, hey,” he breathes out.

“Hey,” Mickey parrots. “She good today?”

“Is she ever not,” Ian teases.

“Yeah, when she’s not the center of attention and thinks she should be.” Mickey snorts, his exhale blowing the wisps of their daughter’s hair. The red tresses are growing longer and thicker, still sparse but definitely _there_ and curling sweetly around her ears. "You good today?" Mickey asks out of habit.

"Yeah, Mick. I'm good." His words are solid, sincere in a way that he knows Mickey needs to hear. __" _You_ good today?" Ian asks, turning the tables on his boyfriend. He waits for Mickey’s nod before continuing where they left off before the mutual checking in. "Anyway, Kayla was a perfect princess. Figured as much considering she had Jayda’s full attention today.” Ian directs his gaze towards his daughter. “Weren’t you, Kayla?”

Their daughter grins in response and makes grabbing motions towards the protective goggles Ian has dangling from around his neck.

Ian sidesteps the motion by leaning down and peppering kisses over her round cheek. She’s distracted enough to realize that maybe this is what she really wanted and cups both Ian’s cheeks with her hands so she can hold steady and give him a wet kiss in the middle of his forehead, pulling away with a bit of spittle.

“Eww, Mik, that was a drooly one,” Ian laughs. He steps back on his heels and uses the back of his knuckle to swipe away the moisture from Mikayla’s lips because she pulled away with some flecks of the sawdust that was on Ian’s skin. Before he can even wipe it off on his jeans, she lurches forward again and does the same thing, prompting another laugh from Ian.

Mickey laughs too because it’s damn cute. “Ahh, a little sawdust won’t hurt her. I’m gonna take her home and give her a bath anyway. Hanging around here all day, there is no way she's not gonna get dirty.” Mickey notices Ian’s wearing the hint of a smirk. “What?”

“Nothing.” Putting up both hands, he insists, “ _really_. It’s nothing. She just looks so much like you right now.”

“Shut up,” Mickey playfully snorts, swatting Ian away.

“Nah, it’s true. Right, princess? You look like Tato, don’t you? Huh?” Ian knocks his forehead gently against hers and they share a smile.

“Hair’s all from her daddy, so I don’t get _all_ the credit.” Mickey lets himself smile, settling into the comforting fact that their daughter is definitely _their_ daughter. It feels good to recognize the rhythm they’ve fallen into and how it’s undeniably bound them together more strongly. “Don’t work too hard, okay?” Chewing the corner of his lip, Mickey snorts out a low exhale of air and rolls his eyes so that his gaze is sealed with Ian’s. “I worry about you.”

“I’m fine, Mick. But...with Jason’s help, things are really taking off. We’re thinking maybe...if things continue like they are, we should start talking storefront.”

At that Mickey freezes. “Nuh-uhh. You’re barely home as it is and -” Ian plays dirty and cuts Mickey off with a kiss. It’s manipulative as hell, Mickey knows that, but he can’t stop himself from reacting to it and leaning in. “Fuck, Ian…” he breathes out and instead of inhaling air, he breathes Ian in. The arm free from holding Mikayla on his hip reaches out and pulls Ian closer so that he can deepen the kiss on his own terms. The moment is short lived when a loud shout rudely cuts through the gesture.

“Aye, get a fucking room if you’re going to be doing that in the workplace,” Jason teases, all smiles and knowing shakes of his head.

“Fuck you,” Mickey spits out, flipping Jason the finger and going in for another deep kiss just to stake his claim...and maybe a little bit to prove to Jason that he doesn’t get to call the shots. When Mickey pulls away, he slides his hand up the length of Ian’s spine so that it’s settled at the base of his skull. “You know I fucking miss you when you’re workin’.” It’s raw emotion spilled between them and all Mickey can do it touch their foreheads together and keep up the eye contact.

“Yeah, I know.” Ian brings a hand up to cover the one Mickey has at his neck, making it easy for Mickey to twist his head and press a kiss to Ian’s knuckles. “I fucking miss you too,” Ian says, mirroring his boyfriend. “Miss you when I’m here. Miss you when you’re working. Miss Kayla too. But...It’ll be good Mick. And it’s not happening today. Just a thought. Things we can talk about. It’ll be good,” Ian repeats.

Mickey knows Ian’s right. It would be good, great even. But it’s too much for his brain right now. Despite being done with work earlier than usual, it’s been a draining day. Even under that feeling, Mickey still knows what a storefront would mean for Ian and his work. It _would_ be perfect and now that the idea is in Mickey’s head, he wants that too. “I could help...with the store and everything...if you do it.”

“Yeah, of course Mick. I wouldn’t fucking do it without you or if you weren’t on board. I couldn’t.” A mist of doubt courses over Ian’s eyes.

Mickey’s seen that before because it’s the way they operate. They’re interdependent to the core and Mickey gets that. Ian _couldn’t_ do it without Mickey - it’s not really about ability. It’s about drive. That’s the true test of how wrapped up in each other they have become. “Stop with that shit. Don’t talk like that, okay? We’ll talk about it later. After you’re home and,” Mickey laughs, and ruffles Ian’s hair, sending sawdust snowing to the ground, “cleaned up.”

Mikayla holds her hands out and swats at the sawdust hovering in the rays of light coming through the room. Like it sneaks up on her, she sneezes and her whole tiny body jumps with the effort. Not quite sure what happened, her eyes blink faster than usual and her bow lips press together in thought.

Mickey catches himself staring at her, watching her trying to figure out the world. She’s curious by nature, but Mickey thinks the way the wheels in Mikayla’s head go around is more advanced than your average baby. He’s not biased, it’s simply the truth. She’s been the most surprising thing to happen to him in his life because here he is looking forward to a night of staying in with his daughter and figuring out what’s for dinner when a little over a year ago that wouldn’t have been the case. He’s still the same person as before Mikayla was born seven months ago, but he’s got another layer. That layer wants to grill something nutritious for Ian - enough of that heat it and eat it shit - and make sure his boyfriend has enough energy to fuck him silly. Sure, they should talk about what Ian just said, but Mickey’s heart clenches at the fact that Ian’s working his ass off for them. Mickey’s doing that too but it’s not the same. He’s terrified that Ian’s going to start running on fumes and he doesn’t want everything they have built to collapse in on itself. He’s seen what Ian putting too much on his plate looks like. They’re not there yet and if Mickey has anything to say about it, they’re not going to get there. So tonight he’s going to cook them some bloody steaks and he’s going to make sure they’re still grounded. Shit, Mikayla is making him soft around the edges. But he’s not fooling himself, he knows that’s always been there. She just makes it easier to be exposed.

“Guess I should let you go,” Mickey says, despite it sounding like the last thing he actually wants to do.

“Yeah, but I won’t be much longer. Couple hours, tops.” Ian smiles earnestly, eyes crinkling to match the action.

Settling back into there usual pattern, Mickey  raises an eyebrow. “You better not be. You’re on Kayla duty tomorrow morning. I got an early job.”

“I remember.” Bending down, Ian places a lingering kiss on Mikayla’s chubby cheek. “See you later, princess.”

Like before, Mikayla puts one of her chubby hands on each side of Ian’s face, only, instead of giving him a wet kiss, she forces words out of her mouth in a tumbling rush. “Dada.”

Everything in Mickey and Ian’s worlds freeze.

“Did she just - ” Ian starts, flabbergasted.

“Yep.” Mikey says, the “p” sound falling from his lips in an exaggerated push of air.

They stare at her, two sets of widened eyes and a surprised parting of their lips.

“Dada,” Mikayla repeats. Then she lapses into a repeating series of, “dadadadada” before smacking her lips and giving one final, clear, “dada!”

“Holy shit,” Ian says with an open mouthed smile. “Kayla!” He pulls her from Mickey’s arms and holds her above him so that he has to tilt his own head back so he can look up at her. “You’re amazing.” Bringing her back down to his chest, he hugs her against him. “You have no idea how much I needed that right now.” He kisses her hair and hugs her a little tighter. “I love you so much, princess.” Taking his attention off their daughter for a second, Ian looks over at Mickey. “She just talked. Like, _for real_. No nonsense words.”

“Yeah. I know. I was here,” Mickey says. “‘Course she said ‘dada’ first. Not “tato’. ‘Tato’ who went through the trouble of pushing her ungrateful butt into the world.” The dissatisfaction is feigned, it’s so obvious that even Jason knows that. Logic makes Mickey’s brain understand that “dada” is a hell of a lot easier to say than “tato.” He and Ian don’t baby talk things with Mikayla and if she’s going to start talking, she definitely isn’t going to start with the expletives that many people put money on her saying. In his heart he's always known that “dada” would be the first thing out of Mikayla’s mouth. Truthfully? He wouldn’t have it any other way. It’s perfect in so many ways because Mickey’s had so many moments with Mikayla from the first time she butterfly kicked his insides. He’s happy Ian gets to be the object of Mikayla’s attention at this moment. That doesn’t mean he’s not going to give Ian a hard time about it. “If she’s anything like you, she’s never going to shut up now.”

Mikayla proves her father right by babbling again. There are a few nonsense syllables in there but for the most part she’s settled on “dada” being the most important utterance.

“Hey, look, Jason! She can say my name.” Ian twists over his shoulder, dumbly pointing at Mikayla as if her voice wasn’t already loud enough to carry towards his assistant’s ears.

“Look at her go.” Jason puts down his measuring tape and walks over to the trio. “Way to go, Kayla!” He mock fist bumps Mikayla’s hand, tapping his first into her happily pumping little hand. “She’s been trying to mimic Jayda for weeks. Mostly it’s just been spit bubbles but I guess it was a matter of time. That’s awesome.”

It _is_ awesome. It makes Mickey’s heart trip over a beat and swell up with affection for both Ian and Mikayla. Part of his brain wants to make him roll his eyes over how much of a first time parent he is being, but the other part is thrumming with pride.

“Okay, baby girl. Since you’ve got it covered, _now_ tell dada to get his ass home soon.” Mickey teases. And while Mikayla doesn’t do as she’s told, she does stretch her arms out towards Mickey like she needs him more than the air in her lungs. Once secure in his arms, she cuddles into his neck, making happy baby coos. Which, if he’s being honest, is ten times better than anything Mickey asked of her.

Now if she would only open that tiny mouth and master the “T” sound.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am posting something so soon after my other timestamp; I am sure you do not mind.
> 
> I hope it came out okay. And I hope Mickey and Ian came off as a team. It's hard sometimes to get that across when I am only staying in one of the characters POV. I feel like it wouldn't be that hard for either Mickey or Ian to work themselves into exhaustion and getting sick. So...I am exploring that quality in Ian.
> 
> Please let me know what you think! I appreciate it so much and I am so flattered to have great readers and thankful for your comments. *blush*


End file.
